L'homme et la bête
by Lusaka
Summary: Laissez-vous tenter par un peu de nouveauté, et lancez-vous à la suite de Bill Weasley, partit à la recherche de Greyback pour se venger. slash


_Et bien non, je ne suis pas morte. Quelques soucis, un peu de travail à la fac, et voilà que le temps pour l'écriture s'est vu fortement diminué. Vous me pardonnerez ? En plus, je reviens avec un couple tellement original que je suis sûre que personne n'aimera ! _

_En réalité, j'ai écrit cet OS à la demande de Tya qui s'occupe du zine du Troisième Oeil. Il s'agissait d'écrire une fic sur un des personnages méchant de HP. J'ai choisi Fenrir Greyback. _

_Cet OS sera donc publier dans le prochain TO, et je vous invite évidemment à l'acheter puisque pleins d'autres fics méga chouettes y seront, comme d'hab. C'était un grand plaisir de participer au TO, et je remercie baucoup Tya de m'avoir donner l'autorisation de publier cet OS ici, en exclusivité, en quelques sortes. _

_Je remercie également Maddy qui fut ma pauvre bêta lectrice pour cette fic. N'empêche qu'elle a fait preuve d'un grand professionalisme :o Donc merci Maddyyyyy !! _

_Et pour finir, un grosmerci aussi à Griff, qui sur la base de cet OS a dessiné un Bill Weasley à tomber par terre ! Vous le trouverez en allantdans mon profil. Là, vous pourrez dénicher l'adresse magnifique qui vous emmenera sur un site manyfic où j'ai un profil également et où je mets lesdessins de Griff. Mais asseyez vous avant de regarder ce Bill, parce que je vous assure qu'il est... waouh ! _

_Sur ce... ben... bonne chance ! mdrr_

**L'homme et la bête. **

_« Le suicide des Justiciers condamné par le ministère. »_

_« Suite aux événements récents à propos des meurtres de loups-garous de la bande de Fenrir Greyback, nous avons réussi à obtenir une interview exclusive de l'auror Harry Potter lui-même. _

_"Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, nous a-t-il confié, les tueurs ne semblent s'attaquer qu'aux membres du clan de Greyback. Vos enfants ne sont pas en danger, ni les Mordus." À la question de savoir si le service des aurors avait une piste sur l'identité des meurtriers, il nous a répondu : "Non, aucune pour l'instant. Nous ne pensons pas qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Mais il est fort à parier que ce soient des Mordus qui chercheraient à se venger. Si c'est le cas, et s'ils lisent ces lignes, nous leur demandons d'arrêter avant que la chance ne se retourne contre eux."_

_Bien sûr, cette série de meurtres n'est pas sans rappeler l'affaire Weasley qui s'était en effet très mal terminée. Rappelons que le corps de George Weasley, après que celui-ci ait tué trois loups-garous, avait en effet été retrouvé dans un état à la limite du supportable d'après les témoins. À cela, Harry Potter répond, avec une douleur dans les yeux : _

_"C'est pourquoi nous demandons à tous les Mordus ou à leurs proches de ne rien tenter par eux-mêmes. Les aurors mettent sous verrous le plus de loups-garous possible. Évitons de verser plus de sang qu'il n'y en a déjà. (…) Se lancer à la poursuite du clan de Greyback, c'est du suicide." _

_D'après nos envoyés spéciaux, quatre corps de loups-garous auraient été retrouvés dernièrement dans des circonstances assez semblables : gorge tranchée et cœur percé. _

_"L'arme utilisée semble être une épée de bonne taille, avoua Harry Potter. Ces quatre-là ont certainement dû être tués par la même personne. Mais encore une fois, la population sorcière ne doit pas paniquer. Nous avons la situation en main et sommes sur de nombreuses pistes." _

_L' auror réputé nous a quitté assez pressé. Il y a tout à parier que de nouveaux meurtres seront à venir, de la main de ceux que beaucoup appellent déjà les Justiciers. » _

_Winkus Oddpick, de la Gazette du Sorcier. _

Fleur Delacour reposa le journal sur la table de cuisine et laissa tomber sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Elle maudit intérieurement Harry Potter de mentir ainsi. Le bureau des aurors connaissait très bien au moins un nom de tous ces meurtriers vengeurs qui s'étaient lancés sur la piste de Greyback : Bill Wealsey avait disparu depuis plus de trois semaines.

**Flash back, trois semaines auparavant…**

Pantalon noir, bottes noires, longue veste de cuir noir… Dans cette silhouette sombre, seuls les cheveux roux retombant en catogan dans le creux des reins, mettaient une tâche de couleur sur le noir écrasant. À la lueur du réverbère sous lequel l'homme passa, une dent de serpent brilla à son oreille.

Il tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers une rue vide avant de traverser la route. Mince et grand, son allure jetait un charme déroutant sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il atteignit une vieille porte perdue dans le renfoncement d'un mur et se baissa pour la passer.

La salle du Chaudron Baveur était vide. Quelques bougies flottaient au-dessus des tables sales et poisseuses. Au bar, un vieil homme chauve au regard mesquin le regarda passer. La veste noire frappa l'air lorsqu'il sortit par une autre porte, donnant dans une cour pleine de poubelles. La nuit semblait respirer autour de lui alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Le pavé régulier résonna sous les talons de ses bottes en peau de dragon. Peu de lumières satisfaisaient le passant tardif qu'il était. Tous les magasins étaient clos et seule son ombre le suivait, unique présence extérieure.

Il arriva bientôt face à un large parvis blanc qui faisait tâche dans cette nuit d'ébène. Gringotts était bien entendu fermée. Mais l'ombre aux longs cheveux roux se glissa pourtant par la porte entrouverte du bâtiment. C'est un vieux gobelin qui la referma derrière lui.

- Merci Ragnok, murmura la voix chaude de l'homme.

- Suivez-moi.

Les deux silhouettes quittèrent le grand hall et disparurent dans les profondeurs des souterrains de la banque. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant un coffre très protégé : le coffre d'Albus Dumbledore, décédé trois ans plus tôt. Le gobelin jeta un coup d'œil à son accompagnateur et lui demanda de s'écarter d'un geste de la main.

Il fit quelques mouvements et murmura un sort. Une forte lueur rouge éclaira alors son visage, semblant jaillir de la porte même du coffre qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Des objets s'amoncelaient là, pèle mêle, dans un fouillis indescriptible. Ragnok entra et ressortit très vite en tenant entre ses mains la plus belle des armes : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il la tendit au rouquin qui s'en empara précieusement.

Une fois le coffre refermé, ils remontèrent à la surface dans un silence religieux que seul le chariot qui les transportait troublait. De retour dans le hall, le gobelin observa l'homme accrocher l'épée à sa ceinture et la recouvrir de sa longue veste.

- Ne la perdez pas, grinça-t-il.

- Pas de risque, répondit l'autre. J'en ai trop besoin.

- Bien. Alors bonne chance, Monsieur Weasley.

L'homme le salua de la tête et quitta la banque précautionneusement, les sens encore plus en alerte que lors de sa venue. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Bill Weasley était un homme rompu et brisé.

Il avait pris la décision, quelques jours plus tôt, de se venger des mauvais tours que la vie lui avait joué. Personne, à part Ragnok, n'était au courant de son intention. Le gobelin l'avait aidé dans son entreprise, car lui aussi souhaitait mettre un terme à la série de catastrophes qui accablaient le monde sorcier depuis presque deux ans.

Lorsque Harry Potter avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, lors de la dernière bataille de Poudlard, personne n'avait imaginé que les sombres heures de la guerre allaient continuer. Aucun sorcier, pas même le ministre, n'avait pu prévoir la menace qui planait. Une menace très vite mise à exécution par Fenrir Greyback, le plus vil de tous les loups-garous.

Son maître disparu, il avait en effet décidé d'accélérer le mouvement de contamination des hommes par la morsure. Des quantités incroyables de sorciers et sorcières furent attaqués, beaucoup d'enfants dévorés sous les yeux de leurs parents. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, la terreur régnait encore, différente, mais tout aussi puissante.

Des lois sur ces nouveaux loups-garous, comme beaucoup les appelaient, avaient été instaurées en urgence. On ne pouvait plus les considérer comme des êtres répugnants car trop de gens étaient touchés. Il fallait séparer les loups-garous du camp de Greyback, et ceux qui les avaient subi. Tous les sorciers connaissaient un voisin, un proche, un parent, qui avait été contaminé. Certains s'en ressortaient avec juste quelques profondes cicatrices, comme Bill. On les appelait désormais les Mordus. Mais d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance…

Plusieurs communautés de loups-garous avaient été repérées, surveillées et parfois prises d'assaut. C'était une autre guerre.

Une guerre menée d'une main de fer par Greyback et ses troupes.

Autour de lui, Bill avait vu plusieurs personnes tomber, dont son frère, George Weasley. Les circonstances de cette affaire restaient obscures, car beaucoup pensaient que le jeune homme, n'ayant supporté la mort de son jumeau durant la grande bataille de Poudlard, s'était lancé à la poursuite de Greyback pour passer sa rage dans une vaine tentative de mettre fins aux jours de ce tyran.

Mais le résultat était le même. Un moldu avait retrouvé le corps du dernier jumeau de la famille Weasley aux bords d'un lac.

C'était il y a deux mois.

Depuis ce moment, Bill tournait en rond. Tous les matins, en se voyant dans un miroir, il se haïssait. Il ne supportait plus ces cicatrices qui ornaient son visage, témoin de sa chance, cette chance que George n'avait pas eu. Il se haïssait encore plus lorsqu'il demandait à Fleur de ne plus faire cuire ses steaks, et ce plaisir qui coulait en lui lorsque le sang de la viande fraîche passait sur sa langue le mortifiait.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : partir, comme George avait eu le courage de le faire, comme beaucoup d'autres avaient décidé de le faire. Partir, et réussir cette mission qu'il s'imposait. Parce que Fleur était enceinte, et qu'il s'en voulait horriblement. Quel était ce monde qu'il allait offrir à son enfant ?

**Fin du flash back, retour à trois semaines plus tard. **

Il jeta la Gazette du Sorcier dans une poubelle, remit ses gants noirs et avança dans la rue silencieuse d'une ville de banlieue près de Glasgow.

Bill Wealsey savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait était du suicide. N'empêche qu'il en avait déjà tué quatre et qu'il était sur la piste de Greyback. Le chef de la bande devait en effet être dans le coin. Les corps de plusieurs enfants avaient été retrouvés dans la campagne environnante et il y avait fort à parier que c'était son œuvre.

Il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'épée de Gryffondor battait ses jambes, dans un léger cliquetis rassurant. Grâce à Ragnok, la disparition de cette arme était passée inaperçue. C'était contre toutes les règles de son espèce que le vieux gobelin avait accepté d'aider Bill.

Le rouquin entra dans un café bruyant et se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar où il commanda une bière et un sandwich. Tout en mangeant il observa les moldus qui criaient et chantaient devant lui. Pauvres insouciants… Bien que certains meurtres aient des répercussions sur leur monde, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça.

Il acheva sa bière, paya et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était entré. Il savait très bien comment trouver Greyback. Il suffisait de jouer l'appât. Le loup-garou aimait autant les nuits sans lune que celles où l'astre était plein. Une petite brise passa dans ses longs cheveux roux et le fit frissonner. C'était ce soir, il le sentait.

Il reprit sa marche en direction des abords de la ville, là où il avait le plus de chance de le trouver. Une route défoncée accueillit ses pas, autour d'un terrain de foot désaffecté, où les mauvaises herbes recouvraient toutes les lignes blanches.

Bill humait l'air, réfléchissait, jetait des coups d'œil derrière lui. Sa main agrippait le pommeau de l'épée comme on tient sa vie. Il songea brièvement à Fleur qu'il avait laissé trois semaines plus tôt, seule dans leur lit, le ventre rond et la bouche entrouverte.

Mais aussitôt après, la vision du visage déformé de George, sa mâchoire arrachée, ses jambes lacérées, et ses doigts écartelés le ramenèrent à son désir de vengeance. Il voulait être celui qui en tuerait le plus.

Alors qu'il passait un petit pont au-dessus d'une minuscule rivière pleine de pièces de mécaniques, le bruit d'une canette raclant le sol retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna aussitôt et pointa sa baguette dans la direction du bruit. Il descendit du pont et revint sur ses pas.

Ça pouvait être un chat… ou pire. À la lueur de sa baguette et d'un réverbère clignotant, il arriva à côté d'une vieille canette de bière écrasée qui gisait sur le pavé. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il allait se pencher pour la ramasser, quand une ombre le recouvrit.

- Alors petit, tu me cherches ?

**Quartier général des aurors, Londres. **

Un grand homme robuste courrait dans le couloir principal du deuxième étage du ministère de la magie et pénétra à grands bruits dans le bureau des aurors de garde. L'heure importait peu. Même en pleine nuit, si une information importante venait d'être saisie, il fallait l'annoncer le plus vite possible.

- Potter ! On l'a localisé ! Il est vers Glasgow !

Harry, qui consultait des plans en compagnie de Ronald Weasley, releva aussitôt la tête et regarda l'auror d'un œil sévère.

- Vous êtes sûr Wiliamson ?

- Certains ! Ceux qui enquêtaient sur le cas des trois enfants tués là-bas l'ont vu, ils sont formels. Ils sont à Kilbride. Le chef a été informé, il veut qu'on y aille tous.

Potter approuva et il quitta son bureau avec Ron à la suite de Wiliamson. Après avoir donné quelques ordres, ils disparurent en direction de l'Ecosse.

**Banlieue de Kilbride, zone C, vert le pont. **

Bill s'était retourné en pointant sa baguette en direction de la voix rocailleuse qu'il venait d'entendre. Une ombre imposante se tenait debout sur le pont, le haut du corps plongé dans la pénombre de cette nuit sans lumière.

- Un sort de lévitation, ça se lance à distance, gamin, ricana encore cette voix.

Bill se traita d'idiot. Il avait cru l'ennemi derrière alors qu'il était juste devant lui depuis le début. Il fit un pas en avant et leva un peu plus son bras, menaçant.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que je t'ai trouvé Greyback, siffla-t-il.

- Erreur mon gars, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé.

Bill allait répliquer mais l'ombre avança à son tour et quitta la nuit pour entrer dans le faisceau fatigué de l'unique lampadaire du trottoir. Le rouquin eut le souffle coupé par l'apparence du loup garou. De longs cheveux gris tombaient avec élégance sur ses larges épaules recouvertes d'une simple robe de sorcier à col. La peau de son visage était pâle et faisait davantage ressortir les cernes et la rougeur des yeux.

Le sourire sadique qui ornait cette tête laissait poindre des dents pointues et un peu plus longues que la moyenne. Le loup-garou semblait presque humain, en dehors de cette oreille pointue que l'on pouvait voir à travers les épais cheveux. Mais l'allure d'ensemble lui semblait bien loin du monstre qui l'avait mordu lors de la première bataille de Poudlard.

- Tu as appris à te laver Greyback ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ah ah ! J'ai de la chance ce soir… Ma proie me trouve déjà beau.

- Que… Je vais te massacrer salaud !

Sans lâcher sa baguette Bill tira l'épée de Gryffondor et s'élança vers le loup-garou. Surprit, celui-ci descendit du pont et sortit sa propre baguette pour lancer un sort que Weasley évita. L'épée fendit l'air mais ne frappa que le sol.

- Alors c'est toi le vengeur à l'épée, grogna Greyback. T'as fait du bon boulot.

- Et encore, siffla Bill. Je n'ai pas fini.

Le loup-garou partit d'un grand éclat de rire en évitant un nouvel assaut. Leurs ombres mouvantes s'affichaient sur le mur effrité du vieux stade de foot. Ils se tournaient autour, attaquaient, se baissaient, et répliquaient aussitôt. Leurs pieds cognaient le trottoir usé et les sorts silencieux fusaient, éclairant la nuit.

Bill poussa un cri de victoire lorsque enfin, la lame de l'épée toucha un bras de son ennemi. Mais aussitôt après, son cœur s'accéléra : après avoir longuement clignoté, le lampadaire avait finalement décidé de s'éteindre complètement. La disparition de leur seule source de lumière laissa le rouquin un instant déstabilisé.

Une seconde de trop…

À peine se reprenait-il qu'une main se posait sur son visage et qu'une autre attrapait son poignet au bout duquel pendait l'épée. Greyback était dans son dos et lui tordait le bras en grognant et haletant.

- Lâche-la, pesta-t-il d'un ton rustre.

Bill s'agita, tentant de libérer son bras et de lancer un sort derrière lui, mais la poigne était trop forte. La main sur son visage posa deux doigts sur ses yeux et commença à appuyer doucement.

- Bouge encore et je t'étripe, siffla la voix grave du loup-garou.

Sous la douleur, Bill laissa tomber ses deux armes. L'épée résonna sur le pavé tandis que sa baguette roulait plus loin. Les doigts s'enfonçaient lentement dans ses orbites, faisant pulser les veines de ses tempes. Son cœur battait jusque dans ses oreilles...

- Les quatre que t'as tué, c'était rien. Ce soir je te loupe pas.

Un souffle d'air l'envahit et son corps s'immobilisa complètement. Il comprit trop tard que Greyback venait de lui jeter un sort de pétrification.

**Banlieue de Kilbride, zone A, au repère des aurors. **

Les silhouettes des trois aurors apparurent en bordure de ville, à côté d'une sorte de cabane de chasseur. Des lumières s'en échappaient. Quelqu'un s'avança aussitôt vers eux.

- On vous attendait ! s'exclama Dawlish.

- Est-ce qu'on sait où il est précisément ? demanda Ron en s'avançant.

- Non, mais il est dans la ville. On l'a aperçu vers la zone B, et il a disparu.

- Il vous a vu ? s'inquiéta Wiliamson.

- Non, impossible.

Les aurors rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur de la cabane qui avait été réquisitionnée pour surveiller le secteur depuis le meurtre de trois enfants moldus du coin. C'était la première fois que l'on repérait Fenrir Greyback depuis plus d'un mois.

- Il faut fouiller la ville, grogna Ronald.

- Non, Weasley, répliqua Shacklebolt, c'est une ville moldue. Nous devons rester discret à tout prix.

- Mais, patron, insista Ron. On l'a à portée de main et…

- Il ne sait pas que nous sommes là, trancha le directeur du bureau des aurors. Profitons-en pour le trouver sans esclandre et garder un effet de surprise. Surtout qu'il peut transplaner à tout moment, si ce n'est déjà fait.

Il reprit son souffle et déroula un plan de la ville sur la petite table.

- Kilbride est découpée en sept zones qui sont placées en forme d'escargot, expliqua-t-il à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'endroit. La zone A est la zone la plus extérieure de la ville, et on tourne : zone B, zone C, zone D… jusqu'à la zone G, le centre ville. Nous sommes neuf. On reste par trois.

Les groupes furent faits et la ville fut partagée en trois. Kingsley donna les dernières indications qui pouvaient être vitales. Puis, lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, les aurors s'élancèrent discrètement à la recherche du loup-garou à travers la ville moldue. À la moindre découverte, le groupe concerné devait rappeler les autres en envoyant des étincelles.

**Centre de Kilbride, zone E.**

Bill n'avait rien pu faire. Complètement paralysé, le loup-garou l'avait entraîné dans la ville sombre sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre. Il l'avait transporté par un sort de lévitation en faisant en sorte qu'il reste debout à côté de lui, comme s'il marchait de lui-même.

Puis ils étaient entrés dans un hôtel sans nom, aux murs fissurés. Le hall était vide, mais Greyback semblait avoir ses habitudes. Il contourna le petit bar et prit lui-même la clef de la chambre 27 avant de monter un escalier grinçant, poussant le corps raidi de Bill devant lui.

- J'espère que tu t'attendais pas à un hôtel cinq étoiles chéri, lança Fenrir en éclatant de rire juste après. Mais y'a plus personne ici, on sera tranquille, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Je crois qu'ils ont pas aimé la nuit d'il y a deux semaines.

Bill eut envie de fermer les yeux de dégoût. Il y a deux semaines… c'était la pleine lune. D'un coup de baguette Greyback l'envoya sur le lit et s'étira bruyamment. Il grimaça et porta une main à son épaule.

- Tu m'as quand même bien entaillé hein gamin, siffla-t-il.

Le rouquin songea soudain avec horreur que l'épée et sa baguette était restées sur le trottoir délavé, à l'autre bout de la ville. Une pensée pessimiste lui glissa le sentiment qu'il n'en aurait de toute façon plus l'utilité. Ses dernières heures avaient sonné. Il avait trouvé le monstre mais n'avait pas su l'abattre.

- Bon, grogna Fenrir qui revenait de la salle de bain. Je t'explique le programme mon gars. Tu as le choix. Sois heureux, c'est un choix qu'on m'a jamais laissé faire à moi.

Il eut encore ce rire bref et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Bill fixa les longs cheveux gris qui entouraient ce visage détesté. La peau pâle semblait pourtant douce, et les yeux cernés étaient plus fins et profonds qu'ils n'y paraissaient. La bouche délicate, rouge sang. Et… les dents. Le rouquin déglutit alors que le loup-garou se penchait sur lui.

- Je t'avais bien attrapé hein, à Poudlard ? murmura-t-il en observant les cicatrices qui ornaient le visage de sa victime.

Il se redressa en souriant et posa une main sur une des joues ponctuées de taches de rousseur qu'il caressa lentement. Ce contact fit hurler Bill intérieurement.

- Donc, tu as le choix. Soit tu acceptes d'entrer dans mon clan, et dans ce cas, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune et je te mordrais gentiment ce soir-là. Soit tu refuses, et je te mords tout mon saoul tout de suite.

La voix grave où l'on pouvait déceler le plaisir de vivre cette situation fit frissonner Bill. Il pensa un instant à Fleur mais revint très vite à l'endroit où il était lorsque son bourreau se leva du lit.

- Evidemment, lança-t-il, il est impossible de me tromper. Si tu veux rentrer dans mon clan, je saurais très vite si tu me mens ou pas. Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Les yeux du rouquin tournèrent pour se fixer sur le corps majestueux de Greyback. Celui-ci pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura un sort qui ne libéra que sa tête, et par là-même, sa faculté de parole.

- Tu… vieux malade…, souffla Bill en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Ah ah ! ricana Fenrir. Vieux, oui sans doute, par rapport à toi. Mais malade !

Il s'éloigna du lit vers un bureau où il attrapa une fiole. Les yeux de Bill se rétrécirent. Allait-il l'empoisonner ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau au bord du lit. C'est une magnifique potion à base de gingembre et de ginseng. Tu connais ? Les deux plus puissants aphrodisiaques que le plus habile des sorciers a réuni pour faire une potion de vigueur incroyable.

Le sang de Bill se glaça. Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas… Il préférait la mort.

- Je suis sûr que t'as envie de goûter, murmura encore Greyback en se penchant dans son cou. Je vais te prouver que je suis pas si vieux…

Bill secoua sa tête dans tous les sens, rageant de ne pouvoir bouger le reste de son corps. Il eut un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser dans son cou. Une main vint se plaquer sur son visage comme un peu plus tôt, et l'empêcha de bouger. Deux doigts à peine posés sur ses paupières le tétanisèrent suffisamment pour qu'il cesse tout mouvement.

- Voilà qui est mieux, siffla Fenrir dans son cou.

Une langue lécha tranquillement la veine qui pulsait à sa hauteur et Bill pu sentir les dents pointues et froides se poser sur lui. Un cri lui échappa.

- Touché…, souffla Greyback en le léchant encore.

Il se redressa et retira sa main.

- Sale…

Mais l'insulte du rouquin se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit du sang couler légèrement sur le menton du loup-garou. Il l'avait mordu… encore.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu perds pas grand chose, le rassura Fenrir. Ça coule à peine.

Le loup-garou se redressa à côté du lit et sortit sa baguette.

- Bien, puisque tu sembles avoir fait le mauvais choix, on va commencer tout de suite. _Impero_…

Bill n'eut que le temps de crier avant de sentir son esprit s'engourdir. Il avait appris à combattre ce sort…il avait… appris… Un autre sort fut jeté et il récupéra toute la mobilité de ses jambes et de ses bras. Il avait envie de se redresser, de s'asseoir...

- Debout, lança une voix à la fois lointaine et proche.

Il se leva en secouant la tête. Non, pas se lever… juste s'asseoir. Mais il était déjà debout et une main se glissait dans sa nuque.

- Aller, bois-ça, murmura la même voix.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le bord froid d'une fiole y fut posé. La potion coula dans sa gorge, le brûlant de l'intérieur. L'aphrodisiaque… Il eut la brève idée de fermer la bouche et le liquide coula sur son menton.

- Rouvre, intima la voix rauque. De toute façon c'est trop tard.

Trop tard… Bill rouvrit la bouche et finit de boire la potion, docilement. Il chancela et retomba sur le bord du lit. Voilà, il était assis, c'était très bien comme ça. Il leva les yeux et regarda la pièce qui tanguait autour de lui. La porte était en face du lit, mais pour l'atteindre il fallait passer sur un tapis. Bill était sûr qu'il trébucherait dessus. Le tapis ondulait sous sa vision déformée.

Les murs se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient de lui à une vitesse folle, avant de se stabiliser et d'onduler comme la surface d'un verre d'eau. De l'eau… C'était ça, il avait soif. Il tourna davantage la tête et repéra la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Dans le but de s'y rendre, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sur le parquet.

Un ricanement discret lui parvint.

Ah oui… Greyback était toujours là.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et le rattrapa pour le reposer sur le lit.

- T'es pas en état de marcher gamin, reste-là.

- Soif…, grogna Bill la bouche pâteuse.

- Ouais, ça donne soif, je sais. Bouge pas.

Comme dans un rêve, le rouquin vit le loup-garou s'écarter du lit et se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Bill se laissa tomber en arrière, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Le plafond lui donna l'impression de vouloir se rapprocher de lui, tandis que sa langue, de plus en plus pâteuse, l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il devait garder contact avec le présent. Il devait se maîtriser… Il entendit de l'eau couler et Greyback revint vers lui.

**Banlieue de Kilbride, zone B. **

Trois silhouettes avançaient prudemment dans une rue où les poubelles vidées sur la route donnaient une estimation approximative des moyens financiers de la ville. Un homme marchait sur le trottoir de droite, un autre zigzaguait entre les détritus de la route, et le dernier était sur le trottoir de gauche.

- Ces moldus sont vraiment dégueulasses, grogna celui du centre en évitant un sac d'épluchures de pommes de terre.

- Chut Weasley, c'est pas le moment.

- Désolé Dawlish, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve Greyback dans une poubelle.

- Ron ! souffla Harry. Marche et tais-toi.

Le rouquin était sur les nerfs. Il grommela une insulte contenue et continua d'avancer, éclairant le sol devant lui avec sa baguette. Le souvenir précis du visage démantibulé de George lui restait en tête. Il avait eu droit à un mois d'arrêt après ce coup dur. Il n'avait pris que deux semaines, malgré les recommandations appuyées d'Hermione. Il voulait retrouver ce bâtard qui pourrissait son monde et qui avait osé tuer son frère.

Il lui ferait payer. Cette haine avait encore grandi lorsque trois semaines plus tôt, Fleur avait appelé Molly Weasley en pleurs pour annoncer que Bill avait disparu.

Où était passé ce couillon ? Ron grogna. L'information n'avait pas été dévoilée. Le bureau des aurors le savait, c'était le principal. Le rouquin était persuadé que son frère avait rejoint la bande de ceux qu'on appelait les Justiciers, ces idiots qui se croyaient capables de battre le clan de Fenrir…

- On entre dans la zone C, grommela Dawlish après un rapide coup d'œil à la carte qu'il était chargé de porter.

Ron entendit à peine cette annonce faite à mi-voix. Il songeait à la douleur de ses parents lorsqu'il était allé leur apprendre la mort de George. Et sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire, Bill était parti continuer ce que le jumeau avait commencé. Etait-il seulement encore en vie ? L'auror frissonna. Il le fallait… il le fallait absolument. Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau. Si Bill était retrouvé mort à son tour, aurait-il le cran de résister à l'appel de la vengeance lui-même ?

Il revint à la réalité en se rendant compte que les lumières de la rue devenaient moins puissantes et s'éteignaient complètement au bout.

- On est où là ? murmura-t-il en augmentant d'intensité le faisceau de sa baguette.

- Près de la route qui contourne la ville, répondit Dawlish sur le même ton.

Harry observait les murs des maisons qu'il suivait, vérifiait qu'il ne s'en échappait aucune lumière, entrait dans les halls des immeubles avant de ressortir pour rejoindre les autres dans la rue. Soudain, un terrain de foot abandonné s'offrit à ses yeux. Il pointa sa baguette dans cette direction et trouva un passage dans le grillage défoncé. Il s'y introduisit discrètement et longea le terrain avec prudence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les autres l'avaient vu et l'attendaient, observant les alentours. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que rien d'étonnant ne se cachait sur ce terrain miteux, il ressortit du terrain et reprit sa marche sur le trottoir.

- Y'a un pont là-bas, lança Dawlish.

Il s'écarta de la route et se dirigea vers le pont. Alors qu'il allait y monter, Ron poussa une exclamation de surprise dans son dos. Le vieil auror se retourna aussitôt et revint sur ses pas en pointant sa baguette vers le rouquin.

Sans un mot, celui-ci pointa un objet qui gisait au sol.

- Une épée ? s'étonna Dawlish en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas n'importe laquelle, murmura Harry en s'accroupissant pour la récupérer. Et là ! En se baissant il avait aperçu un autre objet un peu plus loin. Il y dirigea son faisceau de lumière et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette de sorcier.

- J'appelle les autres, prévint Ron en s'écartant un peu.

Harry ramassa la baguette et l'examina attentivement. Elle ne semblait ni cassée ni abîmée. Il se releva et la montra à Dawlish avant de se concentrer sur le reste des lieux : d'autres surprises pouvaient les attendre. Il s'écarta un peu et vit du coin de l'œil les étincelles envoyées par Ron. Mais la route délabrée et le mur du stade ne semblaient pas cacher d'autres mystères. Il revint vers les deux autres au moment où le rouquin prenait la baguette pour l'observer à son tour.

Ron ouvrit d'abord de larges yeux, puis son souffle s'accéléra.

- Oh… pu…putain…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Dawlish alors que le rouquin palissait à vue d'œil.

- C'est… c'est la baguette de Bill…

- Quoi ? T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Au lieu de répondre, Ron se laissa tomber à genoux sur le bitume sale et sanglota.

- Ron !

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Les six autres aurors les rejoignaient.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma Shacklebolt en voyant Harry penché sur son ami.

- On a trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor et cette baguette au sol, expliqua Dawlish en montrant les objets. Apparemment, ce serait la baguette du frère de Weasley.

- Lequel ?

- Bill.

Le grand noir s'accroupit près du rouquin et posa une main sur son épaule. Ron leva vers lui un regard complètement perdu et apeuré.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? lui demanda doucement son supérieur.

Le rouquin n'eut que la force d'acquiescer avant de replonger dans les bras d'Harry dont les yeux s'embuaient également.

- Bien, marmonna Kingsley en se redressant. Changement de tactique. Potter, vous allez raccompagner Weasley au ministère et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous avons maintenant la certitude que Greyback loge dans le coin en ce moment, et nous avons l'identité du justicier à l'épée. Nous allons refaire des groupes et…

- Pas… pas question, grogna Ron en se relevant. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Weasley, ne faites pas l'idiot, vous…

- Je me moque des ordres que vous pouvez me donner pour l'instant chef ! s'exclama le rouquin en essuyant ses yeux d'un geste brusque. Je veux rester et le trouver aussi. Bill n'est peut-être pas encore…

Le dernier mot lui échappa, mais il se reprit aussitôt pour lancer un regard de défi à son patron. Celui-ci finit par acquiescer. Ils firent donc un nouveau plan et repartirent à la recherche du loup-garou, plus prudents que jamais.

Une question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry : comment Bill s'était-il procuré l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? Le brun l'avait lui-même remise dans le coffre d'Albus Dumbledore à la fin de guerre, et personne, à part lui, n'avait accès à ce coffre.

**Hôtel sans nom de Kilbride, chambre 27. **

Le bâtiment entier était vide et éteint. Mais une chambre laissait s'échapper quelques gémissements, de légers cris, des soupirs. Le papier peint, dévoilant encore quelques sombres tâches violettes, témoignait d'un ancien décor coloré et floral que rappelaient les légères arabesques gravées sur le haut de l'armoire. Les pieds en bois de cette dernière avaient été sciés et reposaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le lit grinçait, outrageusement. Par-dessus les draps qui n'avaient même pas été tirés, deux hommes bougeaient sensuellement l'un contre l'autre.

Des ordres, à peine murmurés, fusaient par instants et le plus jeune les exécutait. Bill releva ses bras et permit ainsi à Greyback de lui ôter son dernier vêtement, dévoilant un torse fin et musclé. Le loup-garou se pencha en avant et déposa une série de baisers sur cette peau bronzée dont il raffolait déjà. Il se redressa finalement et ôta lui-même sa longue robe de sorcier. Le corps parfait du lycanthrope étonna Bill au milieu de son désespoir.

Le rouquin ne savait plus ce qui le faisait trembler le plus : la peur, l'envie décuplée par l'aphrodisiaque, ou bien encore le fait qu'il se sentait glisser dans cette volupté sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoique ce soit. Son esprit le quittait.

Alors que Fenrir se penchait de nouveau sur lui et s'occupait de son corps avec savoir faire, les bras de Bill quittèrent leur position horizontale sur les draps et se levèrent doucement. Intérieurement, le rouquin hurlait son dégoût à ce mouvementqui n'avait même pas été commandé par son bourreau. Mais c'est un gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, torturé par les caresses expertes de Greyback.

Et finalement, il posa ses mains dans le dos musclé du loup-garou. Son cœur battit à tout rompre alors qu'il sentait cette peau sous ses doigts pour la première fois. Il soupira d'aise et appuya ses mains plus fort, les faisant glisser sur les omoplates.

- Et bien…, chuchota la voix rauque et chaude de Fenrir. On dirait que tu t'y fais.

Bill se sentit soudain plonger dans un trou noir avant de revenir aussitôt dans la pièce, l'esprit légèrement plus clair. Le loup-garou avait retiré l'impero. Il était libre de ses mouvements. Au moment où il réalisait qu'il pouvait envoyer son poing dans la figure de son assaillant s'il le souhaitait, celui-ci posa une main sur son entre-jambe. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il était loin d'être libre.

Cet aphrodisiaque l'avait mis dans un état inimaginable, proche de l'explosion. Il pouvait choisir de ne plus obéir aux ordres du loup-garou, malheureusement, la potion ne lui dictait qu'une seule chose : faire l'amour avec cet homme et le refaire, jusqu'à épuisement.

Malgré lui, il gémit d'anticipation en sentant son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, et des milliers d'étoiles explosèrent devant ses paupières fermées lorsque Greyback reposa sa main sur son entre-jambe gonflé.

- Tu aimes ? murmura celui-ci en se penchant vers son visage pour l'embrasser.

- Mmmhh…

- Ah… Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, ricana le loup-garou.

Il posa ses lèvres rouge sang sur celles plus pâles du rouquin et ils s'embrassèrent pleinement. Leurs langues se frottèrent, s'agitèrent l'une contre l'autre. L'excitation de Bill s'en trouva un peu plus ragaillardie si possible.

Il banda ses muscles et les fit basculer sur le lit pour être au-dessus. Fenrir gémit en sentant la langue humide de sa victime glisser dans son cou et l'embrasser, avec une légère tendresse. La potion avait bien fait son travail : Weasley avait déjà oublié son dégoût et mettait tout son désir dans ses caresses.

Bill admirait en effet le corps du loup-garou. Il fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs haletants de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Lorsqu'il arriva à la limite du pantalon ses doigts s'affairèrent et défirent le tout en un temps record. Il eut un sourire charmeur en voyant paraître l'objet de ses désirs. Oh oui… il le voulait.

- Lèche-moi, ordonna Greyback avec un regard carnassier.

Bill eut un petit ricanement et remonta vers lui, laissant leurs érections se toucher et se presser. Il l'embrassa doucement et ancra son regard brun dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me retirer ce sort, minauda-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de te lécher, expliqua-t-il en souriant de façon provocante.

- Bien, répliqua le plus âgé. Tu veux quoi alors ?

Bill se pencha dans le cou tendre qu'il embrassa et murmura doucement :

- Je veux que tu me prennes.

Le regard du loup-garou s'alluma d'une nouvelle lueur. Sa proie semblait prête. Il inversa de nouveau les positions et enroula aussitôt sa main autour du sexe du rouquin qui se cambra en gémissant. Bill tendit une main et la passa dans les boucles grises du loup-garou. Il s'y accrocha désespérément alors qu'un doigt le pénétrait.

- Mmmh… t'es chaud…, soupira Fenrir en se penchant pour embrasser le torse déjà humide de sueur. Et en plus t'as bon goût…

Il écarta ses lèvres et laissa poindre ses dents pointues. Il racla ainsi toute la longueur du torse du rouquin qui se tortilla de plaisir. Des griffures blanches et légères firent leur apparition. Certaines, à peine plus appuyées, laissèrent perler quelques gouttes de sang que Greyback s'empressa de lécher tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de sa victime. Le loup-garou sentait sa propre virilité pulser contre son ventre, et l'idée de la loger au creux des reins de Weasley le faisait gémir d'avance.

Il se redressa et vint mordre l'épaule tendre de Bill qui cria en poussant sur ses hanches. Comme il l'avait fait sur sa poitrine et dans son cou, Fenrir lécha aussitôt la blessure pour en récupérer chaque goutte de sang.

- Tu sais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'un troisième doigt rejoignait les autres, je ne tue pas toujours. Je préfère contaminer. Tu peux encore changer d'avis…

Son souffle chaud faisait frissonner Bill. L'aphrodisiaque lui dictait des gestes et des mouvements qui le rendaient encore plus fou lorsqu'il les accomplissait. Il tendit ses mains et prit le sexe du loup-garou entre ses doigts.

- Ouais…, grogna celui-ci en se léchant les lèvres. Vas-y…

Bill sentit à peine les doigts le quitter. Par contre, ses mains durent lâcher le membre qu'il venait de prendre car Fenrir lui soulevait les jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules larges. Quelque chose pointa entre ses fesses et le rouquin en reçut une véritable décharge électrique. Le membre épais s'enfonça en lui lentement. Un véritable cri de jouissance s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il se vidait sur son propre ventre.

- T'inquiètes pas, souffla Greyback en entrant complètement en lui d'un coup de rein. Avec ce que je t'ai donné… tu… tu vas vite repartir… Putain… t'es bon…

Bill gémissait tout en souriant aux anges, heureux de se sentir enfin complet avec l'homme qu'il avait cru haïr. Car qui haïssait son amant ?

La potion semblait se diffuser dans son corps à la façon d'une anguille. Il suivait son parcours dans chacune de ses veines, écoutant son cœur dans ses tempes, appréciant la chaleur qui se propageait sur toute la surface de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, sentant la sueur perler à son front et eut un hoquet de plaisir en voyant le visage de Fenrir. Celui-ci le fixait avec une intense sensation de plaisir, et il le pilonnait avec force.

Le sexe du rouquin sembla reprendre des forces aussitôt. Bill gémit, se sentant durcir à nouveau. Une main vint l'enrouler et lui appliqua le même rythme soutenu qui sévissait entre ses cuisses.

- J'adore ton odeur gamin, grogna Greyback en le regardant refermer les yeux sous une once de plaisir. J'ai bien envie de te garder quand même.

La sensation de ces fesses encore jeunes, pressées contre son ventre à chaque pénétration le remplissait de sensations presque oubliées. Ça valait le coup d'être un méchant. Il en venait à oublier que Bill était sous l'effet d'une drogue, que le monde n'était pas encore à ses pieds. Soudain, un bruissement d'aile lui fit tourner la tête. Un hibou voletait près de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il.

Bill rouvrit les yeux et hurla à son tour lorsque Fenrir acheva le travail en deux coups de hanches. Ils jouirent ensemble, mais alors que le rouquin en tremblait encore de plaisir, le corps musclé du loup-garou était déjà debout devant la fenêtre pour récupérer le message et chasser le volatile. Tandis qu'il lisait la missive, les sourcils froncés, Bill se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Il l'enlaça par derrière, et ne se sentant pas repoussé, il embrassa la naissance du cou. C'est là qu'il la vit… une petite veine qui pulsait sous la colère, sans doute, que ressentait le lycanthrope.

- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? susurra Bill en fixant la veine.

- Pas tes oignons, répliqua sèchement Greyback en poursuivant sa lecture.

Le rouquin n'y tint plus. Alors que son sexe se redressait déjà fièrement contre son ventre, il retroussa ses lèvres et mordit violemment le cou de son amant. Celui-ci le repoussa brusquement et le fixa, les yeux noirs. Bill recula jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber en se léchant les lèvres, appréciant ce sang chaud qu'il avait pu goûter.

- J'ai plus le temps de jouer, siffla Fenrir en attrapant ses vêtements qu'il commença à enfiler sans quitter des yeux son prisonnier.

Bill prit un air terriblement triste à cette nouvelle, mais très vite, une expression diabolique prit la place de sa mine déconfite. Il posa une main sur son sexe et commença à se masturber sous les yeux pleins d'appétit du loup-garou.

- Raah… putain, tu veux ma mort gamin, ricana-t-il en s'approchant. Ok, t'es bien mignon, je te garde. Allonge-toi.

Croyant avoir gagné la partie, Bill s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Greyback ne le rejoignit pas. Il pointa au contraire sa baguette vers ses jambes qui se retrouvèrent liées par de fines cordes, et il fit de même pour les mains. Le rouquin lui jeta un regard coquin qui le fit frissonner, mais il ne pouvait pas céder à ces avances.

- Je reviens vite, lança-t-il de sa voix rauque. En attendant, débrouille-toi avec tes mains. Et puis, tiens. Inspire-toi de ça, ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans une de ses poches.

Il en sortit une photo qu'il fit léviter devant les yeux de Bill.

- C'était du temps où les Malfoy étaient encore de bons amis. Maintenant ils ont décidé de péter plus haut que leur cul et de s'allier au ministère contre moi, ragea-t-il.

Bill ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de la photo. Elle lui offrait un Greyback beaucoup plus jeune, les cheveux plus courts, en bataille, avec seulement deux mèches longues devant qui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une coiffure incroyable qui allait de paire avec un regard pénétrant qui lui envoya une décharge de papillon dans le ventre.

Le rouquin entendit à peine Fenrir sortir de la chambre et bloquer la porte d'un puissant sort. Il se moquait totalement d'être enfermé dans cet hôtel minable, puisque désormais il possédait une photo de son amant.

Toujours allongé sur le lit, les chevilles attachées, il parvint tout de même à écarter les cuisses. Il allongea ses bras vers son sexe qu'il empoigna à deux mains, soupirant, et regrettant que ses poignets soient ainsi attachés. Il n'avait aucune envie ni aucune raison de s'enfuir de toute façon. Il bénissait intérieurement l'aphrodisiaque qui lui faisait vivre de tels moments de délice.

Il observa attentivement les yeux noirs et pervers de son loup-garou, les cheveux hirsutes, les petites oreilles pointues qui dépassaient, et ses deux petites dents qu'il aimerait avoir lui aussi. Oui, il en voulait, pour mordre ce torse qu'il apercevait lorsque la photo bougeait un peu. Le Greyback du cliché lui fit un clin d'œil et il explosa dans sa main en criant. Il se reprit aussitôt et joua d'habilité pour enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité encore humide de la récente jouissance de Fenrir.

Il n'espérait plus qu'une seule chose : que la potion fasse encore de l'effet lorsque son amant reviendrait…

**Banlieue de Kilbride, zone A, repère des aurors. **

Greyback ressortit de la vieille cabane en bois de chasseur que cinq hommes sous ses ordres venaient de trouver. D'après eux, c'était le repère de quelques aurors qui campaient là depuis le meurtre des trois gosses. Il observa les alentours, mais personne ne semblait préparer d'embuscade.

- Mettez-y le feu, grogna-t-il.

Les cinq loups-garou applaudirent l'idée en ricanant bruyamment.

- Silence bande d'idiots ! siffla Greyback en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la ville. Ils peuvent être dans le coin.

Deux sorts furent projetés sur la cabane en même temps. Les flammes montèrent rapidement contre les murs de bois, et une fumée âcre, sentant le pin, monta en direction du ciel sans étoiles.

**Centre de Kilbride, zone D. **

Quatre ombres se faufilaient contre les murs gris d'un immeuble de la ville. Plus ils approchaient le centre, moins les rues étaient sales et vides. Les lampadaires remplissaient correctement leur fonction d'éclairer la route, et ils avaient déjà croisé deux bars d'où s'échappaient encore quelques rires, malgré l'heure tardive.

Ron était celui qui avait les sens les plus en alerte. Il regardait par toutes les fenêtres des rez-de-chaussée, entrait dans tous les halls d'immeubles, avait déjà interrogé deux moldus ivres avant de se faire reprendre par Dawlish qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Shacklebolt avait tenu à les accompagner également, pour surveiller le zèle vengeur de Weasley. Harry n'était pas en reste. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor flattait ses jambes à chaque pas et ses yeux fouillaient les ruelles étroites sans oublier de chercher le moindre indice derrière chaque poubelle.

Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un rond point marquant la limite avec la zone E, des étincelles explosèrent dans le ciel au-dessus des toits.

- Zone C ! s'exclama Ron qui les avait vu le premier.

- Vite !

Les quatre aurors se précipitèrent et revinrent sur leur pas en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé l'épée et la baguette de Bill. Wiliamson et Bones y étaient restés pour surveiller l'endroit, si jamais il prenait l'envie au loup-garou de revenir chercher les armes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le troisième et dernier groupe était déjà là, essoufflé. Wiliamson pointa du doigt le ciel en direction de l'autre côté de la ville.

- Il y a de l'agitation par là-bas, annonça-t-il.

- On dirait la fumée d'un feu, précisa Susan Bones.

- Allons-y, ordonna Kingsley. Vous deux restez là, on vous appelle si besoin.

Les deux aurors acquiescèrent et se reculèrent dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment pour surveiller le passage. Les autres se rendirent vers le chahut qui semblait effectivement venir de la cabane qui leur avait servi jusqu'alors.

**Banlieue de Kilbride, zone A, repère des aurors. **

- Ils sont là ! s'exclama Ron en lançant aussitôt un sort.

Surprit, le groupe de loups-garou se retourna et virent arriver sur eux sept aurors plein de fougue. Les sorts fusèrent en même temps que des cris. Greyback lança un sort en direction de Potter, une cible qu'il rêvait d'avoir entre ses griffes sous la belle lumière d'une pleine lune, puis le laissant se débattre contre les lianes qu'il lui avait envoyé, il s'enfuit vers la ville. Il devait retourner récupérer sa victime du soir avant de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Il ne fit pas attention aux cris de ses hommes qu'il entendait derrière lui. Mais au détour d'une rue, il se retrouva très vite confronter à deux autres aurors qui semblaient venir de plus loin, alertés par les cris.

**Hôtel sans nom de Kilbride, chambre 27. **

Bill gémit, partagé entre la délivrance et la douleur, et jouit pour la sixième fois de suite. À chaque érection, les effets de la potion semblaient s'amenuiser. Petit à petit, il ressentait de moins en moins de plaisir, et à la place, une douleur de plus en plus grande. La photo flottait toujours devant ses yeux, mais il ne la regardait plus.

Il se sentait redevenir lui à chaque mouvement que sa main imposait à son sexe gonflé. Il fermait les yeux et mélangeait les images de son amant à celles de sa femme. Mais c'était toujours la voix rauque et chaude de Greyback qu'il entendait au creux de son oreille. C'était encore ses propres doigts, qu'il imaginait appartenir au loup-garou, qui le faisaient gémir de plaisir.

Mais la honte et la douleur s'insinuait malgré tout. La chaleur de son corps retombait doucement, malgré sa nouvelle érection. Il lâcha son sexe un instant et caressa son ventre recouvert d'une substance poisseuse. Une fois ses doigts enduits de sperme, il retourna à son ouvrage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et imagina que Fenrir allait revenir et le lécher entièrement. Son membre vibra à cette pensée.

- Aahhh…

Sept fois. Il eut soudain très froid, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, son torse le brûlait des morsures et griffures faites un peu plus tôt. Il voulait arrêter, s'enfuir, partir… mourir. Il eut la brève sensation des lèvres du loup-garou posées dans son cou et juste après, c'est le corps de Fleur qui se tordait sous ses doigts. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient. L'aphrodisiaque quittait ses veines. Il frissonna.

**Banlieue de Kilbride, zone A, repère des aurors. **

Alors qu'Harry bloquait un sort et envoyait un des loups-garou au sol, un cri résonna par-dessus les toits.

- C'est Susan ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Potter, Higgs, Macmillan ! Allez-y ! On termine ici et on vous rejoint !

Les trois aurors désignés par leur chef quittèrent les lieux de la bataille et coururent en direction de la zone C. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place Susan Bones était étendue sur le sol, du sang coulant autour d'elle et Wiliamson se traînait vers elle en râlant.

- Merde ! s'écria Harry.

Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et vérifia son pouls.

- Il est là ! s'écria soudain Macmillan en désignant la masse sombre de Greyback qui filait dans la rue voisine.

- Terence, reste avec eux et préviens les autres quand ils reviendront. Ernie, avec moi ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant à la poursuite du loup-garou.

Greyback jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et accéléra la course. Un sort le frôla, il répliqua au hasard. Une fois dans la chambre, il attraperait Wealsey et transplanerait sous leur nez. Il éclata d'un rire bruyant en lançant une volée de sorts par-dessus son épaule et en accélérant encore le rythme.

Harry haletait déjà. Il tourna dans la rue où venait de disparaître Greyback. Les bars étaient fermés cette fois. Dire qu'ils étaient passés par là plus tôt. Pourquoi ne transplanait-il pas ? Et où était Bill ? Ernie Macmillan, mieux entraîné à la course, était deux pas devant lui et jetait des sorts à intervalles réguliers. Soudain, le loup-garou entra dans un vieil hôtel.

Au même instant, trois silhouettes les appelèrent derrière eux.

- Par ici ! hurla Harry en regardant derrière lui.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible en constatant que Ron était parmi les trois aurors qui les rejoignaient, avec Dawlish et Shacklebolt.

Il entra dans l'hôtel à la suite d'Ernie et ils montèrent les escaliers, suivant les pas sourds qui résonnaient au-dessus de leur tête.

- Il peut transplaner n'importe quand ici, souffla Harry en arrivant au palier.

Un puissant gémissement résonna alors dans le couloir de l'hôtel, aussitôt suivit d'un grognement terrifiant de Greyback.

- C'est pas le moment ! hurla ce dernier.

Ernie et Harry défoncèrent la porte de la chambre 27 qu'ils venaient de voir claquer. Au moment où ils entrèrent, ils virent Greyback empoigner le bras d'un homme allongé sur le lit et transplaner.

- Non ! hurla Harry.

Mais quelque chose interféra dans le transplanage et les deux hommes réapparurent.

- Imbécile ! hurla Fenrir en giflant de toutes ses forces Bill qui retomba au sol.

Profitant de cette occasion, les deux aurors jetèrent aussitôt un sort d'anti-transplanage sur la pièce. C'était un sort facile à déjouer, mais il pouvait tenir le temps de se battre. Le loup-garou lâcha le bras de sa victime et se retourna vers les deux aurors, les traits déformés par la haine alors que dans le couloir, les pas des autres se faisaient entendre.

- Bien joué, siffla-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa baguette qu'une pluie de sorts différents plongeaient sur lui. Recroquevillé près du lit, Bill ne reçut rien. En revanche, il vit nettement la lame d'une épée briller et retomber au milieu de la poitrine de son amant assommé. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant et se jeta sur Greyback dont le sang se répandait sur le plancher.

Sa tête le tournait, toute chaleur avait quitté son corps, bien que sa huitième jouissance se soit faite juste au moment du retour de son amant. Ses chevilles et ses poignets encore attachés le gênaient terriblement. Son esprit embrumé par le poison qui sillonnait encore un peu ses veines se révolta contre l'idée que Fenrir était mort. Mais au fond de lui, il se savait libéré. Il avait eu assez de force pour empêcher le transplanage forcé du loup-garou. Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur ses joues.

- Bill ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

Ron écarta ses collègues et se jeta sur son frère.

- Oh putain, Bill… Bill… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait… Bill…

La dernière victime de Greyback leva les yeux et c'est en croisant le regard de son jeune frère qu'il récupéra tout à fait ses esprits. Mais le choc qui alla avec ce retour à lui le fit pleurer de plus belle. Il tomba dans les bras de Ron qui le serra maladroitement contre lui, aussi effondré que son frère dont il caressa d'une main tremblante les longs cheveux roux.

Derrière eux, Harry passa une main poisseuse sur son front suant et jeta négligemment un sort de nettoyage sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Il la remit à sa ceinture et quitta la pièce pour se laisser aller dans le couloir. Il se sentait aussi nauséeux qu'après la mort de Voldemort. Etait-ce fini, cette fois-ci ?

**Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, trois jours plus tard**

Bill regarda sa femme s'asseoir près de lui et lui tendit la main. Depuis son retour, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Fleur voyait la souffrance de son mari, mais aussi sa satisfaction : il avait vengé son frère, quel qu'en fut le prix.

Le rouquin détourna les yeux de la beauté éblouissante de la blonde et repensa à une toute autre beauté. Celle d'un être qu'il haïssait, et qui lui avait fait croire, le temps d'une nuit, qu'il savait être un homme. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se rappeler qu'il était drogué à ce moment-là, qu'il n'avait pas voulu tout ça. Il se promit de brûler la petite photo donnée par Greyback et qui était encore au fond de la poche de sa veste.

En rouvrant les paupières, il répondit au regard inquiet de sa femme par un doux sourire et l'attira davantage à lui pour poser sa main sur le ventre rebondi qui cachait une nouvelle petite vie. C'était une fille, il l'avait appris la veille… Une fille pour fêter un nouveau monde en paix. Elle s'appellerait Victoire.

**THE END**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_ _Et à bientôt ! (pour ceux ou celles qui se poseraient la question : non, je n'ai pas abandonné "Break the ice", et oui, je vais le continuer. Bisous !! _


End file.
